The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductor components include quad flat packages (QFPs), pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages, and so on. Currently, integrated fan-out packages are becoming increasingly popular and are gradually applied into packages of RF-IC for their compactness.
In the packaging technology of the RF-IC, how to integrate the RF-IC and the corresponding antenna into a single integrated fan-out package is an important issue concerned by research and develop engineers.